Barragan Luisenbarn (Wanked)
|-|King of Alldeath= |-|Godking of Alldeath= |-|Segunda Etapa= Summary Barragan Luisenbarn is the Absolute King of All Death, and by all Death i mean every single type of Death such as Hyperdeath, Doubledeath, Megadeth and other variations. He is also the King of Hueco Mundo a place if africa was white. Powers & Stats Tier: 0 | -1 | Tiers dont matter at this point Name: Barragan Luisenbarn Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: Is the Embodiment of All Ages and Transcends Age itself. Classifications: King of Hueco Mundo, Arrancar, God of Death Powers & Abilities: Age Manipulation (Accelerates everything by just existing), Time Manipulation (Any one going to the zone of his Senescence is automaticall slowed down or stopped completely), Death Manipulation, Power Nullification, Durability Bypass, Durability Negation (Via Respira), BFR | Conceptual Negation, Omnipotence Bypass, Omniscience Bypass, Omnipresence Bypass, Hax Nullification, Omni-Nullifcation, Copious amounts of hax, Composite Negation, Wanked Negation. | Every ability from before but exponentially more powerful, Instant Kill, OHKO, Zero-Shotting Attack Potency: Beyond Infinity | Massively Beyond Memetic | Levels are nonsense at this point Speed '''Faster than Omnipresence '''Lifting Strength: Beyond Infinity | Massively Beyond Memetic | Levels are nonsense at this point Striking Potency: Beyond Infinity | Massively Beyond Memetic | Nothing matters at this point when you are the absolute embodiment of all death Durability: Practically Impossible to get close Range: Beyond Omnipresence ''' '''Standard Equipment: Arragonte - A Giant Axe that ignores all durability no matter what and induces death Caja Negacion - Negates anything Arrogante Ultra - A Giant Scythe which is the essential embodiment of all death Intelligence: '''∞ '''Weaknesses: None Notable Abilities: His Respira accelerates everything it touches from things that cannot be destroyed to perfect immortals. His Respira accelerates infinity so fast that it just becomes null or zero. His very existence ages everything and it dosent matter if it transcends all concepts, dimensions any other bullshit, while he is still here it ages everything gradually faster and faster Anyone getting close to him will die instantly and it dosent matter if you are another Embodiment of Death or just cannot simply die, you will die also. Throwing attacks that are above infinity or pretty much any attack he can negate it via Respira. If a Multiverse Busting bomb cant get close to him then nothing will. His abilities affect all time and space, the past the present and the future and all far futures timelines, universes and etc. He is the only known being that has managed to break the Rule of Many: Different versions of himself. He killed his canon self by just existing then proceeded to kill all other Barragans and sucking their power and gained Segunda Etapa He has the ability to also negate and age all types of -Potence and it does not matter if its above Omnipotence it is still classified as Omnipotence since its above Omnipotence. He can kill characters that surpass infinitely time and space because Barragan is the one that truly transcends time and space and transcends the ones that transcends time and space, and he can age someone's transcendence because transcendence is not permanent Also he is good in chess. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive: Category:Killed Death Category:Death Users Category:Hax Category:Hax Beyond Hax Category:Hax beyond hax beyond hax beyond hax Category:Hax? Category:HAX HAX HAX HAX HAX AHX XAH Category:Beyond 0 Category:Wanked Category:Absurdly Wanked Category:Wank Beyond Wank Category:Wank Tier Category:Wank Nullification Category:Composite Nullification Category:Omnipotent Killer Category:Anti-Omnipotent Category:Absolute GOD of Hyperdeath Category:Wins the DEATH Category:Power Negation Category:Skullboy Category:Skeleton Category:Solos your verse Category:Solos PMMM Category:Solos DBZ,DBGT,DBS Category:Solos Umineko Category:Solos DC Category:Solos MARVEL Category:Solos Joke-Battles Wikia Category:Solos Godzilla Category:Beyond Tiers Category:Makes Infinitely Above The Concept Of Tiers Look Like Infinitely Below The Concept Of Tiers Category:Makes Ocean Tier look like Infinitely Below Shit Tier Category:Makes making infinitely above the concept of tiers look like infinitely below the concept of tiers look like making infinitely below the concept of tiers look like infinitely above the concept of tiers